


Geliebter Feind

by inuverse



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jaron - Freeform, M/M, WinterHunt, callron
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum Hunt hat natürlich damit gerechnet, dass sich sein Leben nach den Ereignissen in seinem zweiten Jahr als Schüler im Magisterium ändern würde. Dass sie ihn zu einer unheilschwangeren Allianz mit Jasper de Winter nötigen würden, übertrifft jedoch seine schlimmsten Alpträume - zumindest diejenigen, in denen er sich nicht langsam aber sicher in einen wahnsinnigen Oberbösewicht verwandelt, der die Weltherrschaft ansich reißen will und dabei alles und jeden töten, der ihm dabei in die Quere kommt, wie zum Beispiel Callums besten Freund, Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der letzte Mensch auf Erden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dieser Text ist ein transformatives Werk, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene oder die Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte beabsichtige. Die Rechte an der Magisterium-Reihe gehören Holly Black, Cassandra Clare, den Verlagen und Filmgesellschaften. Ich leihe mir ihre Schöpfungen nur aus, um Spaß mit ihnen zu haben.

Die Stimmung im Magisterium am letzten Tag vor den Ferien gleicht einer Mischung aus verhaltener Vorfreude und Wehmut. Die Lehrlinge im Eisenjahr prüfen ein letztes Mal, ob die Kontaktdaten ihrer Freunde stimmen, die sie auf Zetteln und in kleinen Notizheften mehr oder weniger sorgfältig aufgeschrieben haben. Callum seufzt, während er das bunte Treiben zwischen Koffern und Taschen beobachtet. Zwei Mädchen aus dem Silberjahr liegen sich mit Tränen des Abschieds in den Augen in den Armen. Call kann sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er nach seinem ersten Jahr hier mit dem Wissen die Heimreise angetreten hat, dass er nicht der ist, für den er sich selbst immer gehalten hat. Damals hat Call sich davor gefürchtet, seinem Vater gegenüberzutreten. Unwissend, ob er die Wahrheit über seinen Sohn kennt und was Alastair Hunt mit Call tun würde, sobald sie allein wären. Als ob es für einen 13-Jährigen nicht schon schwer genug gewesen wäre, zu verdauen, die Seele eines Oberbösewichts in sich zu tragen, der sich selbst den Feind des Todes getauft hat und der so ziemlich genau dem Prototyp eines dem Wahnsinn verfallenen Ultramagiers entspricht, der etliche Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat.

Gedankenverloren spielt Callum mit dem Armband, das ihn als Magisteriumslehrling im Kupferjahr ausweist. Nächstes Jahr wird es Bronze sein. Er streicht unmerklich mit dem Daumen über den Onyx, der für Chaosmagie steht und den neben Call nur Aaron trägt. Aaron, Calls bester Freund, von dem er immer noch als »dem Makar« denkt. Der Held, auf den die Master, das Präsidium und der Rest der magischen Welt so dringend gewartet haben, damit er Constantine Madden ein Ende setzt. Es fällt Call schwer, von sich selbst als Makar zu denken. Vielleicht weil er - außer dieses eine Mal und nur aus Versehen - willentlich noch keine Chaosmagie benutzt hat und entsprechend weit davon weg ist, sie zu beherrschen. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass jemand wie Call kein Held sein kann, auch wenn der zweite Stein an seinem Armband etwas anderes sagt. Es ist der selbe Stein, den auch Tamara, Aaron und sogar Jasper von den Mastern dafür verliehen bekommen haben, weil sie Alastair geholfen haben, den Feind des Todes zu vernichten.

Es ist nicht wirklich gelogen, schließlich haben sie tatsächlich alle ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, Constantine Maddens seelenlosen Körper zu zerstören, trotzdem ist es meilenweit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Ein einfacher aber wirkungsvoller Trick. Denn Constantines Seele steckt schon seit dem Eismassaker in Callums Körper. Constantine ist Callum und dann auch wieder nicht. Wenn Call zu sehr darüber grübelt, hat er das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können und dass seine Haut juckt, weil sie ihm plötzlich viel zu eng vorkommt. Also, versucht er so wenig wie möglich über die Sache nachzudenken. Die Master und die Präsidiumsmitglieder ahnen nichts von alle dem und wenn Callum am Leben bleiben will, muss es auch so bleiben. Sie wissen nur, dass Callum bei der Vernichtung von Maddens Körper die Macht über das Chaos zum ersten Mal genutzt hat. Sie wissen nicht, dass Calls Fähigkeit, Chaosmagie zu nutzen, durch Maddens Körper gebunden war und erst durch die Vernichtung seines Körpers freigesetzt wurde. Als wäre ein Teil, von dem Call bis dahin nicht gewusst hat, dass er ihn verloren hat, endlich zu ihm zurückgekommen. Auch wieder eine Sache, über die Call nicht zu viel nachdenken will.

 

Auf Tamara und Aaron kann Call sich verlassen, wenn es um die jüngsten Ereignisse geht. Sie werden sein Geheimnis hüten. Sogar Jasper wird das tun, solange er einen Vorteil daraus schlagen kann - natürlich, so ist Jasper. Von ihnen droht Call keine Gefahr. Constantines Verbündetem, dem ehemaligen Master, Joseph, wird niemand zuhören. Heute fürchtet sich Call auch nicht davor, seinen Vater in den Ferien wiederzusehen. Alastair weiß genau, wer oder was Callum ist. Und es ist auf eine absurde, verstörende Weise _okay_ für ihn. Vielleicht weil Alastair und Madden einmal Freunde waren. Bevor aus Constantine der Feind des Todes geworden ist. Call könnte verstehen, wenn es anders wäre. Immerhin hat der Feind Alastairs Frau und die Seele seines Kindes getötet, damit er in Callums Körper ein Gefäß für seine Seele hat, als diese seinen tödlich verwundeten Körper verließ.

Manchmal weiß Call nicht, ob er von dem Mann als Alastair oder seinem Vater denken soll. Die ganze Geschichte ist einfach zu verwirrend. In zwei Wochen wird Callum vierzehn. Offiziell ist er damit zwar nicht erwachsen, aber dann ist er auch kein Kind mehr. Dennoch bezweifelt Call, dass er dadurch mit der Sache besser umgehen können wird.

 

In diesem Moment stößt Havoc*  ein leises Knurren aus. Call folgt dem Blick seines Wolfs. Jasper de Winter nähert sich ihnen zielstrebig mit steifen Schritten. (Call sieht sich ein paar Mal um, weil es so ungewöhnlich ist, dass Jasper sich herablässt, ihn überhaupt eines Blickes zu würdigen - außer es geht darum, Call vor allen anderen runter zu machen.) Als er schließlich vor Call stehen bleibt, ist Call schon allein von Jaspers dämlichem Haarschnitt genervt und dass der schleimige Sack wohl besonders dringend wissen will, wo Tamara steckt, weil er sonst niemals freiwillig auch nur einen Schritt in Calls Nähe macht. Er presst die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Selbst wenn Call wüsste, wo sich Tamara rumtreibt, würde er es dem versnobten Arschgesicht schon aus Prinzip nicht verraten. Doch Jasper sagt gar nichts, sondern mustert Call einen langen unangenehmen Moment mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Es ist als würde Jaspers Blick unter Calls Haut kriechen und Brandblasen hinterlassen.

»Ich weiß es nicht, okay!?«, platzt Call wütend heraus, sodass Jasper irritiert die Stirn runzelt.

»Ich weiß nicht, wo Tamara ist, du kannst dir die Mühe sparen, zu fragen«, hilft Call Jasper auf die Sprünge. Ohne zu wissen, wohin er eigentlich gehen will, wendet sich Call ab. Die Sache ist ihm einfach zu blöd. Doch bevor er blindlinks davon stürmen kann, stellt sich Jasper in seinen Weg, was aus vielen Gründen keine gute Idee ist. Einer davon ist ein halbwüchsiger vom Chaosbesessener Wolf, der das Unwohlsein seines Besitzers Schrägstrich Meisters zu spüren scheint und deshalb drohend die Lefzen hebt, sodass Jasper die Hand, mit der er schon nach Callums Arm greifen wollte, zurückzieht. (Oder vielleicht ist Havoc auch ein guter Menschenkenner und kann Jasper einfach nur genauso wenig leiden wie Call.)

»Ich will mit dir wegen dieser Gegengewichts-Sache sprechen«, sagt Jasper mit einem nervösen Seitenblick zu  Havoc. Der Wolf knurrt nicht mehr, sondern sieht mit großen fragenden Augen zu Call hoch, der keine Ahnung hat, worauf Jasper hinaus will.

»Gegengewicht?«

»Ein Makar braucht einen anderen Menschen als Gegengewicht, eine Seele, an der er sich festhalten kann, damit ihn das Chaos nicht verschlingt, wenn er es nutzt«, referiert Jasper, als wäre Call ein kleines Kind, dem man die Welt erklären muss.

»Wenn du nur hergekommen bist, um mir diese bahnbrechende neue Erkenntnis von dir mitzuteilen, dann tut es mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, aber das weiß ich bereits«, entgegnet Call mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, das hauptsächlich verbergen soll, wie nervös es ihn macht, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was Jasper von ihm will.

»Du hast noch kein Gegengewicht.«

Jaspers angespannte Haltung und sein gepresst klingender Satz machen es nicht besser, aber es ist wahr, dass offiziell noch niemand als Calls Gegengewicht benannt wurde. Master Rufus hat gesagt, dass sie sich mit allem, was Callums Chaosmagie betrifft nach den Ferien beschäftigen würden. Call hat sich nicht viele Gedanken darum gemacht, was nach den Ferien sein würde, aber er ist wie selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass Aaron sein Gegengewicht sein wird.

»Das geht dich nichts an«, entgegnet er deshalb von oben herab.

»Du weißt schon, dass ein Chaosmagier kein Gegengewicht für einen anderen Chaosmagier sein kann?! Das ist so, als wolltest du als Feuermagier Benzin als Gegengewicht benutzen.« Calls Mund wird trocken, während Jasper unbeirrt weiter spricht, als hätte er Aarons Namen in Calls Gedanken gelesen. »Chaosmagier tragen das Chaos in der Seele, sie werden davon angezogen, das macht sie aus. Aaron und du, ihr würdet euch nicht ankern, wenn es drauf ankommt, ihr würdet euch stattdessen gegenseitig ins Chaos stürzen. Eine solche Verbindung wäre Irrsinn.«

Call will etwas entgegnen, wie ‚Seit wann bist du Experte auf dem Gebiet?! Ich sehe keinen Onyx an deinem Armband.‘, aber eine Stimme tief in seinem Inneren flüstert, dass Jasper Recht hat. Ein schmerzhafter Blitz schießt durch Calls Körper, als wäre ihm gerade bewusst geworden, dass er etwas sehr wertvolles unwiederbringlich verloren hat. Call weiß nicht, was gerade mehr weh tut, die Erkenntnis, dass er jetzt auch nicht mehr Aarons Gegengewicht sein darf oder dass Aaron niemals seins werden kann. Callum ist so in dem Gefühl gefangen, dass er gar nicht mehr wahrnimmt, wie Jasper immer noch direkt vor ihm steht und ihn eindringlich ansieht, bis er Call am Arm fasst (mit einem Seitenblick auf Havoc, der Jasper die ganze Zeit nicht aus den wachsamen Chaos verhangenen Augen lässt) und auf ihn einredet.

»Wähl mich! Ich weiß, wer du bist und ich bin in der Lage, zu tun, was getan werden muss, wenn es nötig werden sollte.«

Call schluckt hart. ‚Ich bin in der Lage, dich aufzuhalten, wenn du wie er wirst, wenn du dich in Den Feind des Todes verwandeln solltest‘, war das, was Jasper wirklich damit sagen will. Darüber besteht kein Zweifel. Callum weiß, dass das der Augenblick ist, in dem er Jasper versichern sollte, dass er niemals zu einem massenmordenden Oberbösewicht werden wird. Dass er Callum Hunt und nicht Constantine Madden ist und immer bleiben wird, selbst wenn er dessen Seele in sich trägt. Aber die Worte kommen nicht über seine Lippen. Er will es selbst gerne glauben, aber er kann es nicht. Niemand kann diese Garantie geben nicht mal Callum selbst und da helfen auch keine Listen, mit denen er gutes gegen böses Verhalten aufrechnet.    

»Was würdest du denn tun?« ist das einzige, das Call in einem heiseren Krächzen hervorbringt. Er erinnert sich an Jaspers Gesichtsausdruck, als er Callums Geheimnis erfahren hat und weiß noch, bevor Jasper den Mund aufmacht, dass Jasper ihn töten würde. Es fragt sich nur noch, wie.

»Ein Makar braucht ein Gegengewicht, sonst wird er vom Chaos verschlungen, wenn er Chaosmagie nutzt«, sagt Jasper tonlos und sieht Callum dabei voller Entschlossenheit in die Augen. »Tamara und ich sind die einzigen, die dein Geheimnis kennen und als Gegengewicht in Frage kommen. Aber Tamara hat nicht das Zeug dazu. Sie würde erst etwas unternehmen, wenn es längst zu spät wäre. Genau wie unser Held, dein Freund, Aaron.«

»Aber du hast das Zeug dazu, jemandem, der sich auf dich verlässt, eiskalt in den Rücken zu fallen und von Chaosmagie verschlingen zu lassen?« Callum wird übel, als Jasper nur knapp nickt.

»Warum überrascht mich das jetzt so überhaupt nicht?!«, stößt Call schnaubend aus. »Ach ja, richtig, weil nämlich genau das der Grund ist, weshalb Master Rufus dich mieses Stück Dreck nicht unterrichten wollte. Ein guter Rat, Jasper: Niemand kann Leute leiden, die einen Freund, der ihnen blind vertraut, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, verraten und über die Klinge springen lassen würden.«

Es kommt Call vor, als wäre Jasper ein wenig bei Calls letztem Satz zusammen gezuckt. Auf jeden Fall haben sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärtet und seine Stimme ist ein wütendes Zischen durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

»Nur dass wir keine Freunde sind.«

»Was du nicht sagst!«

Ein schraubstockartiger Druck um Callums Arm erinnert ihn daran, dass Jaspers Finger noch immer seinen Unterarm umklammern.

»Und gerade deshalb bin ich die beste Wahl. Du weißt, wie alles angefangen hat, oder? Seinen Bruder zu verlieren, den Menschen, den er am meisten geliebt hat, hat Madden den Verstand verlieren lassen. Unfälle passieren, vor allem wenn es um Chaosmagie geht. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass du den Verstand darüber verlieren würdest, wenn ich derjenige wäre, der bei einem verunglückten Chaoszauber von dir drauf geht. Du würdest dich meinetwegen nicht zum Feind des Todes erklären und versuchen mich aus dem Nichts zurück zu holen. Mich zu deinem Gegengewicht zu machen, ist vielleicht der beste Schutz davor, zu werden wie er. Denk mal drüber nach!«

Damit lässt Jasper Callum stehen, bevor er auch nur die Idee einer Antwort in seinem Kopf formulieren kann.

»Nicht mal, wenn du der letzte Mensch auf Erden wärst«, ruft Call Jasper schließlich nur ziemlich lahm hinter her, als Jasper schon fast außer Hörweite ist, sodass sich einige Schüler, die ein paar Meter entfernt zusammen stehen, irritiert zu Call umdrehen.

 


	2. Jade

»Hälst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?«, fragt Alastair zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal, als der Rolls vor Anastasia Tarquins beindruckendem Anwesen hält.

Calls Antwort ist ein bestimmtes Nicken.

 

Die Ferien mit Alastair sind bisher wirklich okay gewesen – vor allem wenn man die Umstände bedenkt. Sein Vater hat sich sogar mit Havoc arrangiert, der Call immer noch wie schon die gesamte Fahrt über von der Rückbank ins Genick hechelt. Aber jetzt hat Call endlich die Gelegenheit Tamara und Aaron zusehen, auch wenn er auf das Drumherum gut verzichten könnte. Seit Alastair als Bezwinger des Feindes gilt und dank Jasper bekannt ist, dass auch Call über Makar-Kräfte verfügt, sind sie auf Sommer-Partys der oberen Zehntausend in der magischen Welt wie dieser gefragte Leute. Bisher hat Alastair jede Einladung ausgeschlagen. Meist mit dem Argument, dass sie sich allein die Anreise nicht leisten könnten. Dabei weiß Call, dass Alastair dem Präsidium noch weniger traut, als dem Magisterium und er Call am liebsten vor der gesamten magischen Welt verstecken würde, um ihn zu beschützen (oder einfach nur um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, falls er zum Feind wird? Call ist sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was genau in Alastair vorgeht). Im Grunde ist die Sache fast schon herzerwärmend, wie sehr sich sein Vater um ihn sorgt. Aber nur fast, nach beinahe zwei Monaten im Ferien-Exil mit Alastair und Havoc als einzige Gesellschaft ist die gesamte Geschichte nur noch ganz furchtbar nervig.

 

Alex Strike und seine Stiefmutter wohnen nicht weit weg, sodass Alastair sich dieses Mal nicht mit ihrer chronischen Geldknappheit rausreden kann. Und ja, Alastair hat Recht, es ist nicht wirklich eine gute Idee, mit der Seele von Constantine Madden im Leib auf Präsidiums-Partys rumzuhängen, aber Call kann nicht schon wieder eine Gelegenheit sausen lassen, Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Ein kurzes Ether-Gespräch oder ein Brief ist einfach nicht genug. Gerade weil Aaron wieder bei den Rajavis wohnt und rund um die Uhr mit Tamara zusammen sein kann. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass für Calls Geschmack eindeutig viel zu häufig der Name Jasper in den Berichten seiner Freunde gefallen ist. Beim Schwimmen mit Jasper im Pool, im Kino mit Jasper, auf der Party mit Jasper, beim Essen mit Jasper. Jasper hier, Jasper da. Es ist an der Zeit, seine Freunde daran zu erinnern, dass Call ihr bester Freund und Jasper ein ganz mieser Kerl ist, bevor die beiden in der Schule noch von Call verlangen, sich mit Jasper abzugeben. Oder noch viel schlimmer: Was wenn Aaron und Tamara beschließen, dass sie viel besser ohne den unheimlichen Krüppel mit der Seele eines Oberbösewichts dran sind und ihn durch Jasper ersetzen? Call wird ganz flau bei dem Gedanken.

 

Ein Gesicht mit einem großen Schnauzbart ist am Seitenfenster aufgetaucht und ehe Alastair oder Call reagieren können, wird die Beifahrertür von außen geöffnet.

 

»Alastair Hunt? Hab ich doch richtig gesehen«, tönt ihnen die dunkle Stimme von dem Mann mit Schnauzbart entgegen, der sich ihnen als Präsidiumsmitglied…, äh, Boaty, Brighty, Worsley? - in dem Moment, in dem er seinen Namen gesagt hat, hat Call ihn auch schon wieder vergessen - vorstellt und mit beiden Händen Alastairs Hand schüttelt.

 

»Es ist mir eine Ehre. Und du musst Carl sein, der zweite Makar?«

 

»Call. Es heißt Call von Callum«, verbessert Call den Mann, der ihn eingehend mustert.

 

»Du bist deinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten…, Callum. Bis auf… die Augen. Die Augen hast du von« - Call erstarrt. Er weiß genau, wessen Augen er hat. Joseph hat es ihm mehr als einmal gesagt und Alastair lässt es ihn nur spüren, wenn er glaubt, Call würde nicht merken, dass Alastair ihn mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht beobachtet.

 

»Von seiner Mutter,« hört Call Alastair mit belegter Stimme lügen, denn Sarah Hunts Augen waren blau. Blau wie ein wolkenloser Hochsommerhimmel. Nicht Sturmgrau wie die von Constantine Madden. »Er hat die Augen seiner Mutter.«

 

»Natürlich, Sarah. Ich habe früher mit ihrem Vater zusammen gearbeitet. Ein nettes Mädchen. Ihr Verlust war äußerst bedauerlich. Aber Sie haben das Grauen ja ein für alle Mal beendet, Alastair. Großartige Leistung.« Er lächelt. »Nun, Callum, ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf eine Vorführung deines Könnens später. Zwei Chaosmagier auf einem Fleck...«

 

Alastair presst die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

 

»Ist wohl besser, wenn wir das mit der Vorführung Aaron überlassen. Ich hab bisher noch keine Chaosmagie benutzt, wissen Sie.« Call bemüht sich um ein gewinnendes breites Lächeln, das er sich von Aaron abgeschaut hat, aber irgendwie kippt sein linker Mundwinkel auf halbem Weg ab, sodass das Lächeln zu einem schiefen Grinsen wird. »Naja, bis auf das eine Mal natürlich. Aber, das zählt irgendwie nicht, weil ich alles im Umkreis von einem halben Kilometer dabei fast ins Nichts befördert hätte. Und niemand will, dass das in einem Garten voller Präsidiumsmitglieder passiert, oder?«

 

»Wie schade.« Mr. Schnauzbart rümpft die Nase und wendet sich an Alastair. »Der Parkplatz für die Gäste ist hinterm Haus. Anastasia hat Personal, das den Wagen abstellen kann.«

 

Alastair erklärt, dass er noch einen Termin hat und nicht mitkommen wird, was Schnauzbart sichtlich enttäuscht zur Kenntnis nimmt. Dann winkt er einem Pärchen, das gerade ankommt, und verabschiedet sich, ohne einen Blick zurück.

 

Bevor Alastair sich noch entschließt, mit durchdrehenden Reifen davon zufahren und Callum gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus zu lassen, hechtet Call aus dem Wagen.

 

»Ich werde auf mich aufpassen. Ich verspreche es, okay? In zwei Wochen bin ich sowieso im Magisterium. Ich muss lernen, das Chaos zu beherrschen, damit ich damit keinen Schaden anrichte. Ich kann mich nicht den Rest meines Lebens vor der magischen Welt verstecken.«

 

Alastair seufzt.

 

»Ich warte unten an der Straße. Zwei Stunden und keine Minute länger. Wenn irgendetwas ist, findest du mich beim Wagen.«

 

Call lächelt und versichert, dass schon nichts sein wird. Er erklärt Havoc, dass er bei Alastair blieben muss, was der mit einem mitleidserregenden Winseln quittiert und dann wendet Call sich mit seiner Einladungskarte in der Hand und einem vorfreudigen Kribbeln im Bauch auf die Eingangstür zu.

 

oOoOo

 

Die Gartenparty, zu der Alex Strikes Stiefmutter eingeladen hat, ist nicht ganz so prunkvoll wie die, die Call im Jahr zuvor bei Tamaras Eltern ge-crash-t hat, dennoch ist die Gesellschaft ziemlich exklusiv. Call hat keine Schwierigkeiten Aaron und Tamara zu entdecken. Aarons blondes Haar sticht heraus. Er ist verdammt groß für sein Alter und reicht schon fast an die meisten erwachsenen Männer in der Partygesellschaft heran. Er muss in den Ferien nochmal gewachsen sein. Tamara sieht richtig winzig neben ihm aus. Call winkt, aber die beiden sind von vielen Leuten umringt und ein älterer Herr mit Glatze redet unentwegt auf Aaron ein, der höflich lächelt, während Tamara an seiner Seite, unauffällig die Augen rollt. Sie macht ein Zeichen, dass Call als ein »gleich« deutet. Er holt sich eine gefüllte Teigtasche, die bestimmt fantastisch schmeckt, wenn er sie nur kosten könnte, aber irgendwie kommt ständig irgendein Präsidiumsmitglied, das fragt, wann Call seine Makar-Kräfte vorführen wird, um nach Calls Antwort enttäuscht wieder abzuziehen. Jedes Mal wenn Call näher zu seinen Freunden gehen will, hält ihn eine andere Hand zurück, die darauf versessen ist, seine zu schütteln. Trotzdem findet Call die Feier spitze. Denn die de Winters gehören wohl nicht zu dem Kreis der Auserwählten, die die Präsidiumsvorsitzende Tarquin in ihr Zuhause eingeladen hat. Zumindest kann Call nirgendwo Jaspers blöde Visage entdecken, so angestrengt er sich auch danach umsieht.

 

Call seufzt und blickt wieder zu Tamara und Aaron. Wenn man davon absieht, dass Calls Gaderobe - eine helle Stoffhose, ein weißes Hemd mit Krawatte und Lederschuhe - mehr gekostet hat, als Alastairs Budget erlaubt, fühlt er sich trotzdem im Vergleich zu ihnen immer noch schäbig und ziemlich fehl am Platz.

 

Tamara trägt ihr langes Haar offen, das wie ein endloser dunkler Fluss über ihre Schultern und den oberen Teil ihres enganliegenden goldenen Kleides fließt. Ein Jadeamulett baumelt an einer langen goldenen Kette in einem für Calls Geschmack beunruhigend tiefen Ausschnitt. Ihre Schulter berührt wie selbstverständlich Aarons Arm, der in seinem maßgeschneiderten Anzug mit Manschettenknöpfen aus Jade - passend zu seinen grünen Augen und Tamaras Anhänger - aussieht, als würde er genau hierher gehören - an Tamaras Seite. Die beiden sehen wirklich gut zusammen aus.

 

Tamara stupst Aaron mit dem Ellbogen an und prostet Call mit einem Glas zu, in dem eine Flüssigkeit Blasen wirft, die wie Lava in einem Vulkan aussieht, als sie bemerkt, dass er sie beobachtet. Aarons Blick fällt auf Call und sein höfliches Lächeln wird plötzlich breiter und breiter. Es erreicht seine Augen und ist so strahlend, dass mit einem Mal ein seltsam warmes Gefühl in Calls Brust aufsteigt. Sein Herz macht einen Satz und Call fühlt plötzlich ein schamhaftes Brennen auf den Wangen und will sich mit einem Schritt in Richtung Buffet abwenden. Augenblicklich fährt ein scharfer Stich durch Calls schwaches Bein, das vom langen Stehen schon fast taub gewesen ist. Er knickt weg und fällt wie ein nasser Sack mit dem Gesicht voran ins Gras. Die Flecken auf seiner Kleidung werden sogar mit Magie nicht mehr raus gehen, ist sein erster Gedanke. Die Hand, mit der Call versucht hat, sich abzufangen, tut höllisch weh und wenn er sich nicht sehr täuscht, hat er eine Schürfwunde am Kinn. Ein Wunder, dass er sich nicht direkt noch die Nase gebrochen hat.

 

Wenigstens ist Jasper nicht da, um ihn wegen dieser Sache fertig zu machen, schießt Call fast schon erleichtert durch den Kopf. Es hätte definitiv schlimmer kommen können.

 

Als Call sich mühsam aufrappelt, spürt er schon wie eine Hand behutsam aber bestimmt unter seinen Arm greift, um ihn zu stützen. Noch bevor er aufblickt, weiß er, was er sehen wird: Aarons besorgtes Gesicht.

 

»Alles okay mit dir?«

 

Wie 'okay' kann man sein, wenn man gerade vor ungefähr fünfzig Leuten wie ein Tölpel über seine eigenen Füße gefallen ist?

 

Call ist kurz davor, Aaron anzuschnauzen und sich grob von ihm los zu machen, als er die unnatürliche Stille bemerkt. Die anderen Gäste sind verstummt und glotzen, wie Aaron 'dem armen Krüppel' auf die Beine hilft. Ganz der strahlende Held aus dem Bilderbuch - groß, blond und einfach nur perfekt. Call könnte ihm dafür direkt vor die Füße brechen. Doch Aaron mustert Call immer noch mit diesem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als wäre nichts wichtig auf der Welt außer Call. Er lächelt ein warmes, weiches Aaron-Lächeln. Call seufzt. Aaron kann nichts dafür, dass er so ist. Er ist einfach zu gut für die Welt. Besser als sie alle zusammen. Besser als Call.

 

Gerade will sich Call unauffällig aus Aarons Griff lösen, um sich einen letzten Rest seiner Würde zu bewahren, als er Tamaras Stimme hört, die seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf sich zieht. Es fällt Call mit einem Schlag schwer, sich auf ihre Worte oder irgendetwas sonst zu konzentrieren, weil sie sich so weit zu ihm vor beugt, dass ihr Jadeamulett jetzt direkt vor seiner Nase baumelt, während ihr Ausschnitt beängstigend nah vor seinem Gesicht schwebt. Dann zwingt sie seinen Blick in ihren, in dem sie sein Gesicht energisch mit Daumen und Zeigefinger fasst, um sein Kinn zu betrachten. Ein Heilzauber wäscht über Callum hinweg, der seinen Schmerz sofort betäubt. Aber erst Aarons Stimme befreit Call endgültig aus seiner seltsamen Starre.

 

»Geht's?«

 

Call nickt verhalten.

 

»Ich denke, es ist Zeit für ein wenig Magie«, sagt Aaron zu niemand Speziellem in der Menge, aber laut genug, dass es alle hören können. Sofort beginnen die Partygäste, begeistert zu klatschen. Aaron zwinkert Call verschwörerisch zu, als er in weiten Schritten auf die entfernte Tanzfläche geht und die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge mitnimmt, die ihm wie gebannt folgt. Tamara lächelt.

 

»Eigentlich wollte er heute nichts mehr vorführen. Er ist ziemlich müde«, sagt sie.

 

Call verkneift sich, was er von Aarons verdammtem Heldenkomplex hält.

 

»Ich werde mich im nächsten Leben bei ihm bedanken«, grummelt Call, was ihm einen mahnenden Blick von Tamara einbringt.

 

Die Partygäste versperren die Sicht auf Aaron. Doch Call spürt sofort, die Chaosmagie, die Aaron heraufbeschwört, wie ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in den Knochen. Er muss sich regelrecht gegen den Drang stemmen, darauf zu zu laufen. Ein beeindrucktes Raunen geht durch die Menge.

 

»Sorry, aber ich gehe besser mal zu ihm. Falls er, du weißt schon...« Tamara zuckt entschuldigend mit den Achseln.

 

'Falls Aaron mich als Gegengewicht braucht'. Falls er Tamara braucht, nicht Call. Nie mehr Call.

 

»Schon gut. Ich bin in Ordnung. Geh nur!«, winkt Call ab und lässt sie ziehen.

 

Nicht im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, fühlt sich besser an. Aaron hat das nur für Call getan. Damit die Leute aufhören ihn anzustarren. Dessen ist sich Call schmerzlich bewusst und er will auch nicht undankbar sein. Trotzdem versetzt es Callum einen Stich, wie er plötzlich vor den Augen der anderen verblasst und beinahe unsichtbar wird, sobald Aaron seinen Charme und seine Makar-Muskeln spielen lässt.

 

Aber was hat er auch erwartet?

 

Call blickt an sich herunter. Schmutz und Flecke überall. Und dann ist da noch dieser unsägliche Sog, der von Aaron ausgeht und dem Call sich nur schwer entziehen kann. Es ist besser, wenn er etwas mehr Raum zwischen sich und die Makar-Vorführung bringt. Und den ganzen Präsidiumszirkus sowieso.

 

oOoOo

 

Callum hat eine abseits gelegene steinerne Bank entdeckt und sich darauf niedergelassen. Er kann quasi zusehen, wie sein Bein ein Dankesschreiben aufsetzt, während er mit streichenden Bewegungen über die verkrampfte Muskulatur und hart gewordenen Sehnen massiert.

 

Als er sich nähernde Schritte hört, reagiert Call instinktiv, indem er sich abduckt, als wollte er sich den Schuh binden, sodass seine Gestalt von den akkurat getrimmten hohen Hecken verborgen wird, die um die Bank herum gepflanzt sind.

 

Er erkennt die Stimme des Magiers mit dem mächtigen Schnauzbart wieder.

 

»In der Tat, das sehe ich genau so, Broadly. Ich frage mich, was Vorsitzende Tarquin sich nur dabei gedacht hat. Alastair Hunts Sohn, dieser verwahrloste Bengel, ein Makar?! Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe. Jeder weiß doch, was man auf das Wort eines de Winters geben kann.«

 

Call hört jemanden demonstrativ ausspucken.

 

»Immerhin hat Anastasia mehr Verstand als die Rajavis und diesen verlogenen Abschaum nicht eingeladen. Wenn es nach mir-«

 

Schnauzbarts Begleitung bricht mitten im Satz ab und Call erkennt kurz darauf eine weitere Stimme. Die von Alex Strike.

 

»Meine Stiefmutter lässt fragen, ob Sie wohl einen Moment Zeit für sie hätten, Präsidiumsmitglieder Broadly und Turner.«

 

»Selbstverständlich, mein Junge.«

 

»Sie wartet im Salon. Ich nehme an, Sie kennen den Weg?«

 

»Natürlich tun wir das. Was machen die Studien, Alex? Ich höre nur Gutes von Master Rockmaples besten Lehrling.«

 

»Vielen Dank, ich kann nicht klagen.«

 

Nachdem sich die Präsidiumsmitglieder schließlich von Alex verabschiedet haben, hört Callum, wie sich ihre Schritte entfernen. Er wartet noch ein wenig, dann setzt er sich auf und hat im gleichen Augenblick das Gefühl sein Herz würde vor Schreck stehen bleiben.

 

»Hallo, Callum!«, grüßt Alex mit einem breiten Grinsen. »Hab ich doch richtig gesehen, dass du das bist, der da auf meinem Lieblingsplatz sitzt. Und, was Spannendes gehört?«

 

Call spürt, dass seine Wangen feuerrot glühen. Er lächelt verlegen.

 

»Ich wollte nicht lauschen.«

 

Alex seufzt und winkt ab.

 

»Ich weiß nur zu gut, wovon du sprichst. Wenn man im Haus der Vorsitzenden des Präsidiums aufwächst, dann stolpert man ständig in Gespräche, die einen nichts angehen und erfährt von Dingen, die man nie wissen wollte. Es ist wie ein Fluch.«

 

Er zwinkert Call aufmunternd zu, was Call erleichtert aufatmen lässt. Immerhin hält Alex ihn nicht für einen unheimlichen Schnüffler, der anderen Leuten absichtlich hinterher spioniert.

 

»Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich nach dir gesucht. Ich wollte mit dir reden«, sagt Alex und lässt Calls Puls beunruhigt in die Höhe schnellen. 'Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Ich wollte mit dir reden' bedeutet nämlich in der Regel nie etwas Gutes. Jedenfalls hat es das für Call bisher nicht.

 

»Master Rufus hat mir erzählt, dass du noch niemanden als dein Gegengewicht benannt hast. Ich will nicht aufdringlich erscheinen, aber ich habe mich gefragt, weil wir Freunde sind und ich Master Rufus' Assistent bin, ob du mich vielleicht als dein Gegengewicht haben wollen würdest.«

 

Calls Kiefer klappt wortwörtlich nach unten. Er ist sprachlos. Alex sagt, dass sie Freunde sind. Alex Strike, der beliebteste Junge im Magisterium sagt, dass sie Freunde sind und bietet an, sein Leben für Call als Gegengewicht zu riskieren. Call hat mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht.

 

»Ich könnte dabei Chaosmagie studieren und ein erfahrener Lehrling in eurer Gruppe könnte bei den kommenden Missionen nicht schaden. Vorallem weil du und deine Freunde ein fast schon unheimliches Talent dafür zu haben scheinen, euch in Gefahr zu bringen. Es würde Präsidiumsmitglieder ziemlich beruhigen, die der Meinung sind, Master Rufus würde nicht genug auf euch aufpassen.«

 

Das warme Gefühl in Calls Brust, verwandelt sich in einen scharfkantigen Eissplitter. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

 

»Vielen Dank, aber für Präsidiumsspione haben wir in unserer Gruppe mit dem Talent, sich in Gefahr zu bringen, keinen Bedarf!«

 

Erschrocken reißt Alex die Augen auf.

 

»Ich schwöre bei allen Elementen, so ist es nicht, Call! Das musst du mir glauben! Du bist mein Freund und Master Rufus... Ich habe nur zufällig mitbekommen, was einige Präsidiumsmitglieder von Master Rufus' Umgang mit euch halten. Sie würden gerne jemand anderen mit eurer Ausbildung beauftragen und wenn ich euch als dein Gegengewicht bei den Missionen begleiten würde, hätten sie keinen Grund mehr seinen Rücktritt als euer Master zu fordern. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich dein Gegengewicht sein möchte.«

 

»Sondern?«, grollt Call wütend.

 

»Weil du jemanden als Gegengewicht brauchst, auf den du dich hundert Prozent verlassen kannst und der dich nicht unnötig ablenkt. Deshalb ist Tamara auch besser als Aarons Gegengewicht geeignet. Ich habe gesehen, was vorhin passiert ist, als sie dir zugeprostet hat.«

 

Call spürt wieder schamvolle Hitze in seinen Wangen aufsteigen, weil er jetzt weiß, dass auch Alex seinen Sturz gesehen hat. Call hat zwar keine Ahnung, wie Alex darauf kommt, dass Tamara etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, aber es ist Call zu peinlich, zu zugeben, dass er einfach nur zu blöd ist, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen.

 

Alex lässt sich neben Call auf der Bank nieder.

 

»Ich weiß nicht, wen du als Kandidat in Erwägung ziehst, aber es ist wichtig, dass du dabei bedenkst, was die Verbindung zwischen einem Makar und seinem Gegengewicht bedeutet. Es bedeutet, dass sich zwei Menschen gegenseitig ihr Leben anvertrauen.«

 

»Ich weiß, was es bedeutet«, fährt Call auf. Wenn einer weiß, was es bedeutet dann er. »Ich bin... ich war Aarons Gegengewicht.«

 

»Natürlich. Es ist nur... was ich damit sagen will: ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben, Callum, und es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn es dir mit mir genauso gehen würde. Deshalb will ich auch, dass du weißt, dass ich absolut ehrlich zu dir bin und dass du dich immer auf mich verlassen kannst.« Alex sah ihn eindringlich an. »Ich werde dir deshalb auch ein Geheimnis verraten, das nicht mal Kimiya oder Master Rufus kennen: Meine Stiefmutter wollte, dass ich Aarons Gegengewicht werde. Sie glaubt, dass Aaron eine große Karriere bevor steht. Sie will, dass ich gleich nach meiner Ausbildung im Magisterium um einen Platz im Präsidium kandidiere und denkt, dass eine Verbindung zu Aaron dafür sorgt, dass ich als jüngstes Mitglied aller Zeiten ins Präsidium gewählt werde. Diese Party hat sie nur ausgerichtet, um mir Gelegenheit zu geben, mit ihm vor Schulbeginn zu reden und die Sache perfekt zu machen. Sie wollte, dass ich euch davon überzeuge, dass Tamara die bessere Wahl für dich wäre. Allen wäre damit ein Gefallen geatn, hat sie gemeint. Aber es ist nicht das, was wovon ich überzeugt bin und deshalb bin ich jetzt hier und rede mit dir.«

 

Ein Blick auf Alex' offene Züge und seine Hände, die er nervös in seinem Schoss knetet, reichen, dass Calls Wut verpufft und einer gehörigen Portion Verblüffung Platz macht.

 

»Warum in drei Gottesnamen willst du nicht Aarons Gegengewicht sein?«

 

Alex lächelt schief.

 

»Aaron ist bestimmt ein guter Kerl, aber ich habe in den letzten zwei Jahren, die ich ihn kenne, kaum mehr Worte mit ihm gewechselt als Hallo und Tschüss. Ich habe nicht wirklich einen Draht zu ihm. Und das ist einfach nicht genug. Jedenfalls für mich.«

 

Call schluckt hart, als ihm bewusst wird, wie ernst Alex die ganze Sache nimmt oder viel mehr, wie ernst die Sache tatsächlich ist. Als Aarons Makar-Kräfte damals erwacht sind, hat Call sich selbstverständlich als Gegengewicht angeboten. Aaron ist... Aaron. Call würde so ziemlich alles für ihn tun. Dass Alex - jeder der Aaron auch nur kurz kennengelernt hat - nicht das Gleiche empfindet und Call Aaron vorzieht, kann Call absolut nicht nachvollziehen.

 

»Wird deine Stiefmutter nicht sauer sein, wenn sie erfährt, was du vorhast? Ich glaube kaum, dass du irgendeinen Vorteil von einer Verbindung zu mir für diese Präsidiumssache hättest. Ganz im Gegenteil. Präsidiumsmitglied Schnauzbart zum Beispiel hat mich gerade einen verwahrlosten Bengel genannt.«

 

Alex lacht.

 

»Das sieht dem alten Sack ähnlich. Weißt du, Call, das spielt keine Rolle. Ich will mein Leben mit der Erforschung und Lehre der Magie im Magisterium verbringen und nicht damit, meine Zeit im Präsidium mit Macht- und Ränkespielen zu vergeuden. Mir ist egal, welche Pläne sich meine Stiefmutter für meine Zukunft ausgedacht hat oder was Kimiyas Eltern wünschen.«

 

»Was haben denn die Rajavis damit zu tun?«, fragt Call neugierig, ehe er sich seiner nicht vorhandenen guten Manieren erinnern kann.

 

»Sie wollen ihre Töchter natürlich mit jemandem liiert sehen, der den Einfluss der Familie im Präsidium sichert. Wie alle alten Familien, die in die Politik involviert sind. Ein Master im Magisterium ist in ihren Augen nichts wert.« Er zuckt mit den Achseln, während Call langsam glaubt eine Ahnung zu haben, dass es bei Kimiyas und Alex' Streit im letzten Jahr um mehr als einen abgelehnten Antrag gegangen sein könnte.

 

»Ich will das Magisterium nicht nach meinem Goldjahr verlassen, sondern weiter als Assistent für Master Rufus arbeiten. Ich möchte lernen ein guter Lehrer zu sein und als dein Gegengewicht wäre es mir möglich alle Elemente zu studieren, sogar Chaosmagie. Diese Gelegenheit haben die wenigsten. Damit würde ein Traum für mich wahr werden.«

 

»Hast du denn keine Angst, dass ich... naja... dass dir etwas passieren könnte?« Jaspers Worte schlüpfen in Calls Gedächtnis und dann aus seinem Mund. »Unfälle passieren, vor allem wenn es um Chaosmagie geht.«

 

»Unfälle können passieren, müssen aber nicht. Ich vertraue auf deine Fähigkeiten. Du würdest nicht zulassen, dass mir etwas passiert, wenn ich dein Gegengewicht wäre. Genauso wie ich nicht zulassen würde, dass dir etwas passiert.«

 

Wieder wird Calls Gesicht heiß. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie Alex so etwas Kitschiges überhaupt laut aussprechen kann, aber er meint es absolut ernst. Das kann Call in seinem aufrichtigen Blick sehen. Und im gleichen Moment, in dem Call entscheidet, Alex zu glauben, fragt er sich, ob Alex Worte auch noch Gültigkeiten hätten, würde Alex die Wahrheit kennen.

 

»Du musst nicht sofort antworten. Es ist ja noch eine Woche Zeit, bis das Schuljahr anfängt«, sagt Alex und knufft Call freundschaftlich in die Seite, bevor er aufsteht und Call auf der einsamen Bank zurück lässt.


	3. Ablenkung

Call weiß nicht, wie lange er noch auf der Bank gesessen und über Alex‘ Worte nachgedacht hat, bis Call mehr aus Zufall auf die Uhr schaut und ihn ein adrenalinhaltiger Blitz durchzuckt.

Shit!

Die zwei Stunden, die Alastair ihm gegeben hat, sind beinahe um, und er hat seine Freunde nicht einmal unter vier Augen gesprochen. Wütend auf sich selbst (allein seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, dazu hat er schließlich noch die ganze nächste Woche Zeit) die Partygäste (die sich darum reißen, einem Makar die Hand zu schütteln), Aaron (der lieber Tricks vorführt, als Zeit mit Call zu verbringen) und irgendwie die ganze Welt, humpelt Call zurück zur Party.

»Du warst die ganze Zeit verschwunden und jetzt musst du schon gehen!?«, fragt Tamara sichtlich enttäuscht, als Call sich schlecht gelaunt und dementsprechend wenig höflich an den Partygästen vorbei drängt, um seine Freunde wenigstens wissen zu lassen, dass er jetzt geht.

»Alastair hat mir zwei Stunden gegeben«, Call schneidet eine Grimasse, »und keine Minute länger.«

Aaron übernimmt den Part, sie höflich bei den Leuten um sie herum zu entschuldigen und mit einem charmanten Lächeln eine Schneise für alle drei durch die Menge frei zu machen. Call fragt sich, warum er das nicht schon vorher gekonnt hat und spürt noch mehr Wut aufkommen.

»Wir haben dich nach der Vorführung gesucht. Was hast du überhaupt die ganze Zeit gemacht?«, fragt Tamara, während Aaron Call an der Eingangstür angekommen mit einem durchdringenden Blick mustert.

Call will nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht über die Gegengewichtssache, Alex, Jasper - erst recht Jasper. Call will nicht mal mehr eine Sekunde über das alles nachdenken müssen.

»Hat Alex dich gefunden?«, fragt Aaron wie aus dem Nichts und er wirkt dabei seltsam angespannt.

Call nickt und schaut auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen.

»Sagst du uns auch, was er wollte oder…«

»Ich muss jetzt wirklich los«, versucht Call der Frage auszuweichen, aber Tamara stellt sich demonstrativ vor ihn und stemmt die Hände rechts und links in die Seite.

»Callum Hunt, keine Geheimnisse mehr! Du hast es versprochen.«

Call hat nicht nur keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit seinen Freunden sondern auch keine Zeit dafür, weil Alastair ihn sonst holen kommt - Und wie peinlich wäre das denn? Tamaras unnachgiebigem Blick nach ist Call sich sicher, dass sie ihn ohnehin nicht ohne eine Antwort gehen lässt, also gibt er auf.

»Makar-Zeugs.«

»Makar-Zeugs?«, wiederholt Aaron und seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. »Hat er angeboten, dein Gegengewicht zu sein?«

Tamara lässt Call nicht mal antworten.

»Du hast ihm doch gleich gesagt, dass du schon ein Gegengewicht hast, oder?!«

Überrascht hebt Call die Augenbrauen.

»Habe ich das denn?«

»Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich zulassen würde, dass jemand anderes als ich euch ankert. Schließlich geht es um das Leben meiner besten Freunde«, erklärt Tamara.

»Du willst das Gegengewicht für uns beide sein… gleichzeitig?!«, fragt Call verblüfft.

»Natürlich! Wir sind ein Team. Du, Aaron und ich. Wir drei, niemand sonst. Also, werde ich selbstverständlich euch beide ankern.« Sie macht eine Pause, in der Call nicht weiß, wie er reagieren soll und deshalb einfach nur schweigend da steht. Plötzlich flackert etwas über Tamaras Gesicht, dass Call bisher nur wenige Male gesehen hat: Unsicherheit. »Oder willst du mich nicht?«

Call spürt, dass ihre Freundschaft mit seiner Antwort auf diese Frage auf Messersschneide steht. Natürlich macht es ihn glücklich, dass Tamara sein Gegengewicht sein will. Dass sie Aaron ihm – so unglaublich das auch sein mag - nicht vorzieht. Calls Zweifel, dass Jasper seinen Platz einnehmen könnte, sind mit einem Mal wie weggewischt. Trotzdem weiß Call, dass Tamara nicht Aaron und ihn gleichzeitig ankern kann. So funktioniert das mit dem Gegengewicht nicht. Ein Makar braucht eine Seele als Anker. Eine halbe ist nicht genug. Tamara wird sich zwischen ihm und Aaron entscheiden müssen und wenn Call nur daran denkt, dass ein anderer als Tamara Aarons Gegengewicht sein könnte, wird ihm speiübel. Wenn Call es schon nicht tun kann, dann muss Tamara Aaron ankern. Egal, was es für Call bedeutet. Aber das kann Call nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt. Tamara würde glauben, dass Call sie einfach nur nicht als Gegengewicht will und ihm nie vergeben.

»Natürlich will ich dich«, sagt Call deshalb und zwingt ein breites Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Tamara fällt ihm dankbar um den Hals.

»Ich hatte schon Sorge, dass du mir vielleicht nicht mehr genug vertraust, seit… seit der Sache mit deinem Dad«, murmelt sie leise in seinen Nacken, sodass es nicht mal Aaron hören kann.

»Ich würde niemand anderen als dich als Gegengewicht haben wollen«, lügt Call und er ist froh, dass Tamara nicht sehen kann, dass Calls Blick dabei wie magnetisch angezogen zu Aaron gleitet. Aarons Hände sind in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und obwohl er lächelt und Call knapp zunickt, wird Call das Gefühl nicht los, dass in Aarons Blick etwas Trauriges liegt und sein Lächeln gezwungen wirkt.

 

oOoOo

 

Eine Woche später beobachtet Call wie Havoc sich nach der langen Fahrt im Waldstück um den Eingang zum Magisterium die Füße vertritt. Call hat immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er Tamara beibringen soll, dass Aaron und er sich kein Gegengewicht teilen können und dass sie Aaron ankern muss. Sie muss einfach. Call kann sich ja nicht mal selbst erklären, wieso ihn der Gedanke an jemand anderen an Aarons Seite als Gegengewicht so sehr quält, dass er die letzten Nächte darüber kaum Schlaf gefunden hat.

Ein Knacken von links und das aufgeregte Spiel von Havocs Ohren lässt Calls Kopf zu der Gestalt herumschießen, die sich ihnen aus dem Unterholz nähert. Mit weiten Sätzen spurtet der Wolf los und springt Aaron freudig in die Arme. Er stößt kleine Winsellaute aus, während er überschwänglich Aarons Gesicht ableckt.

»Hey, Call! Dein Dad hat gerade dein Gepäck abgegeben und gesagt, du drehst noch eine Runde mit Havoc, bevor ihr rein kommt. Ich dachte mir, ich gehe euch ein Stück entgegen, damit wir noch ein wenig Zeit für uns haben, bevor der ganze Trubel wieder los geht.«

Das Lächeln, das sich auf Calls Gesicht ausbreitet ist breit und allein Aaron nach so langer Zeit für sich zu haben, ohne Tamara oder irgendwelche Partygäste oder Mitschüler, fühlt sich wie ein wahnsinnig wertvolles Geschenk an.

Eine Weile schlendern sie im Schneckentempo durch den Wald. Es ist nicht Calls Bein, das sie kaum vorwärts kommen lässt. Call könnte schneller gehen, aber er will nicht. Am liebsten würde er gar nicht mehr zurückgehen, sondern den Rest seines Lebens mit Aaron und Havoc im spätsommerlichen Wald verbringen.

»Du weißt, dass Tamara nur einen von uns ankern kann!?« Aarons Blick ruht prüfend auf Call. Es ist mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Call nickt abgehackt und hebt einen Stock vom Boden auf. Havoc springt jauchzend um ihn herum und kann es kaum erwarten, dass Call wirft.

»In Anbetracht der Umstände, naja, ist es wohl das Beste, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich jemand anderen als Gegengewicht ausgesucht habe«, erklärt Aaron.

»Was!?«

Call lässt wie vom Donner gerührt den Stock sinken. Sofort nutzt Havoc die Gelegenheit und vergräbt knurrend seine Zähne im Holz, zieht und zerrt, sodass Call aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät. Zu viel Gewicht auf seinem schwachen Bein lässt Callum mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht straucheln. Aarons beherzter Griff allein verhindert, dass Call fällt. Aaron hält ihn fest im Arm – schon wieder- während Calls Herz in seinem Hals schlägt.

»Wen, wie, ich meine, du kannst niemand anderen als Gegengewicht wählen«, platzt Call in Panik heraus.

»Wieso nicht?«

Gute Frage. Call hat keine Ahnung, was er darauf antworten soll.

‚Weil mich allein der Gedanke krank macht.‘?

Wohl kaum!

»Weil Tamara nicht mein Gegengewicht sein kann«, sagt Call schließlich mit dünner Stimme. Fieberhaft sucht er nach einer Begründung.

Ein guter Grund, ein logischer Grund… irgendein Grund.

»Weil sie mich zu sehr ablenkt. Es ist besser, wenn sie dein Gegengewicht ist, weil sie mich zu sehr ablenkt«, wiederholt Call Alex‘ Worte und im Gegensatz zu Call scheint Aaron sehr wohl zu verstehen, was Alex damit gemeint hat, weil seinem kürzeren ‚Oh!‘ ein längeres ‚Oooh!‘  und dann ein »Klar, ich verstehe schon.« folgt.

»Tatsächlich?«, stößt Call überrascht aus.

Und Aaron nickt.

»Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Irgendwie.«

In dem Moment scheint Aaron zu bemerken, dass er Call noch immer fest im Arm hält. Er lässt ihn los, macht einen Schritt von Call weg und räuspert sich verlegen.

»Wir sollten uns langsam mal beeilen zurück zu gehen, es gibt bald Essen.«

Aaron geht die Hände in den Hosentaschen einen Schritt vor Call und kickt einen Tannenzapfen vor sich her, den Havoc immer wieder schnappt und Aaron dann erneut vor die Füße wirft.

»Hey, Aaron!?«

Calls Frage lässt Aaron nicht mal vom Boden aufblicken.

»Hum?«

»Wen wolltest du an Stelle von Tamara eigentlich als Gegengewicht wählen?«

»Nicht so wichtig. Spielt ja jetzt sowieso keine Rolle mehr, wenn sie mein Gegengewicht sein wird und nicht deins.« Aaron versetzt dem Tannenzapfen einen heftigen Tritt, der ihn zu Havocs Begeisterung weiter weg sausen lässt als die Male zuvor. »Wirst du es ihr sagen?«

»Was?«

»Na, dass du in sie… dass sie dich ‚ablenkt‘.«

Jetzt sieht Aaron Call an und wenn Call es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass Aaron verdammt angespannt ist.

Call schüttelt den Kopf.

»Besser nicht.«

Er weiß ja selbst nicht mal, was es mit dem ganzen Ablenkungs-Ding auf sich hat. Wie soll er Tamara dann eine Sache verständlich machen, die er selbst nicht versteht? Wichtig ist erstmal, dass Aaron Tamara nicht als Gegengewicht ablehnt, um Call den Vorzug zu geben. Der Rest wird sich schon finden. Wahrscheinlich wird sie, wenn Master Rufus ihr erst erklärt hat, dass sie sich zwischen Call und Aaron entscheiden muss, zur Vernunft kommen und sowieso Aaron wählen, sodass Call nie ein Wort darüber verlieren muss.

»Und wen wirst du an ihrer Stelle wählen? Alex?«, dringt Aarons gepresst klingende Stimme zu Call durch. 

»Alex ist eine gute Wahl, denke ich. Er ist ein richtig guter Magier und wir sind Freunde.«

»Freunde, huh!? Wann habt ihr denn eure Freundschaft entdeckt? Seit bekannt ist, dass du ein Makar bist vielleicht?«

Aarons ungewöhnlich scharfe Worte lassen Call zusammen zucken. Der Gedanke, dass Aaron denkt, jemand wie Alex könnte nicht einfach nur so mit Call befreundet sein, versetzt ihm einen Stich.

»Es ist nicht so.«

»Wie ist es denn? Call, du hast keine Ahnung, wie diese Präsidiumsleute sind. Sie suchen in allem ihren Vorteil. Wenn ich kein Makar wäre, dann würden sie sich einen Scheiß für mich interessieren. Und Alex ist der Stiefsohn der mächtigsten Person in der magischen Welt. Anastasia Tarquin ist eine Meisterin darin, sich Vorteile zu verschaffen. Sie wird Alex benutzen, um dich zu benutzen, wenn er erst dein Gegengewicht ist.«

»Das ist nicht wahr. Alex war schon vor der Makar-Sache mein Freund. Er vertraut mir und ich vertraue ihm.«

»Ach ja!? Und wie hat er reagiert, als du ihm erzählt hat, wer du wirklich bist?«

»Das… ich…«, stammelt Call.

»Glaubst du, ihr wärt immer noch so gute 'Freunde', wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste?«

In dem Moment biegen sie auch schon um die Ecke, wo sich ein paar Meter entfernt von Vegetation versteckt, der Eingang zum Magisterium befindet. Ein gellender Schrei lässt Aaron und Call zusammen zucken. Havoc fällt vor Schreck der Tannenzapfen aus dem Maul und dann rennt auch schon ein blondes Mädchen auf Call zu und wirft sich ihm in die Arme.

In dem Augenblick, in dem Celia ihre Finger in Calls Nacken krallt, seinen Kopf zu ihrem herunter zieht und ihre Lippen auf seine presst, fällt Call siedendheiß wieder ein, was er neben dieser unsäglichen Gegengewichts-Sache noch nach den Ferien hat klären wollen.


	4. Heißbegehrt

»Es ist schon etwas lästig aus dem Koffer zu leben. Aber auszupacken, wenn ich sowieso umziehe, wäre doch die reine Zeitverschwendung.«

Call hat keine Ahnung, wovon zum Teufel Celia spricht, aber sie lässt ihm keine Zeit, zu Wort zu kommen. Seit sie ihn am Eingang zum Magisterium abgefangen hat, redet sie entweder ständig auf Call ein, wenn sie ihn irgendwo erwischt, oder steckt ihm ihre Zunge in den Hals. Jedenfalls macht es das nicht leichter, eine Gelegenheit zu finden, ihr zu sagen, was Call zu sagen hat. Wobei er immer noch nicht weiß, wie man einem Mädchen überhaupt sagt, dass es ihm lieber wäre, sie würde es sich nicht zur Gewohnheit machen, ihn zu küssen… Postkarten mit Herzchen zu schicken, ihn als ‚meinen festen Freund‘ oder ‚Liebe meines Lebens‘ zu bezeichnen.

»Master Rockmaple wird nicht begeistert sein, dass ich das Team wechsele, aber je eher er es weiß, desto besser wird er damit klar kommen. Denkst du nicht!?«

»Wieso wechselt du das Team?«

Celia lacht, als hätte Call einen Scherz gemacht.

»Ein Makar muss sein Gegengewicht immer bei sich haben.«

Sie greift seine Hand und hält sie mit einem seligen Seufzen fest.

»Wir werden die ganze Zeit zusammen sein. Im Unterricht, bei Missionen. Das wird herrlich!«

»Du, du… du kannst nicht mein Gegengewicht sein«, stammelt Call.

Sie knufft ihn in die Seite.

»Das ist nicht lustig, Call!«

»Das… es geht wirklich nicht«, stottert Call, aber Celia grinst nur.

»Dann kannst du mir auch sicher sagen, warum nicht, Scherzkeks.«

Calls Mund klappt auf dann wieder zu. Es ist schwieriger mit jemandem Schluss zu machen, als Call es sich vorgestellt hat, vorallem wenn derjenige die einzige Person ist, die Call das Gefühl gibt, dass er der Held ist, wenn Aaron und er sich im gleichen Raum aufhalten.

»Dachte ich es mir doch.« Sie schlingt ihre Arme um ihn. »Mein Freund hat sooo einen coolen Humor.«

In dem Moment kommen Aaron und Tamara um die Ecke, die Celia mit ihrer überschwänglich freundlichen Art begrüßt. Das Lächeln auf Tamaras Gesicht ist hölzern, sie setzt diese Art von Lächeln nur auf, wenn sie gerne jemand schlagen würde, es aber nicht darf. Aaron versteift die Schultern, nuschelt eine Entschuldigung, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hat und macht wie immer auf dem Fuße kehrt, wenn er Celia in Calls Nähe entdeckt. Nur Havoc genießt es sichtlich, von Celia gekrault zu werden oder kleine Hundeleckerli, die sie extra für ihn mitgebracht hat, zu gesteckt zu bekommen. Call muss keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu merken, dass seine Freunde nicht gerade begeistert von Celia als Calls Freundin sind. Call wäre der Letzte, der es ihnen übel nimmt, weil es ihm nicht anders geht, aber wie soll er Celia das klar machen, ohne ihr das Herz zu brechen. Als Tamara sich zurückzieht und Call Aarons großgewachsene Gestalt um eine Ecke verschwinden sieht, kommt es ihm plötzlich vor, als würde er in Celias Armen keine Luft mehr bekommen. Er macht sich von Celia los und läuft so schnell es sein schwaches Bein zu lässt los.

»Call, was ist denn? Warte auf mich!«, hört er Celia rufen und presst sich hinter der Biegung des nächsten Korridors in eine Nische, um ihrem suchenden Blick zu entgehen. Er muss Havoc am Halsband festhalten und scharf ansehen, damit er Call nicht verrät.

 

oOoOo

 

In der Höhle der Abgänger erlaubt sich Call das erste Mal auf seiner Flucht vor Celia, zu rasten. Sein Bein zittert vor Anstrengung und das schmerzhafte Ziehen vom Knöchel zum Knie ist kaum zu ignorieren. Erschöpft sinkt Call auf einen der stuhlhohen Steine, als er bemerkt, dass er nicht allein ist.

»Alex!?«

So wie Alex‘ Augen rotumrandet wässrig schimmern, ist sich Call fast sicher, dass er geweint hat. Schnell lenkt Call seinen Blick auf die Handabdrücke, auf denen Alex‘ Fingerspitzen ruhen. Alex wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über Augen und Nase und lächelt verlegen.

»Hey, Call!«

»Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…« Call macht eine hilflose Geste, die darin endet, dass er unbeholfen Havocs Kopf tätschelt.

»Schon gut. Ich komme zu jedem Schulbeginn her, um,...« Alex räuspert sich. »Seit ich in meinem Eisenjahr die Handabdrück meiner Eltern hier gefunden habe, komme ich jedes Jahr her, um ‚Hallo‘ zu sagen.«

Call fühlt eisige Kälte in seine Glieder kriechen, während Alex die Außenlinien eines der Abdrücke mit dem Zeigefinger nachfährt.

»Meine Mum, ist kurz nach meiner Geburt bei einem Überfall des Feindes ermordet worden. Meinen Vater hat er beim Eismassaker ermordet.« Alex schluckt hart. »Er hat nichts von ihnen übrig gelassen, das man hätte begraben können, also,…« Als Alex den Blick in Calls hebt, lodert blanker Hass in seinen Augen. »Es muss sich gut angefühlt haben, zu helfen, den Mörder deiner Mutter zu töten. Seinen Kopf abzuschlagen und zu wissen, dass sie gerächt ist.«

Call ist wie gelähmt. Alles, was er fertig bringt, ist abgehackt zu nicken. Dann stammelt er eine heisere Entschuldigung und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag tritt Call die Flucht an, weil er das Gefühl hat, sonst zu ersticken.

 

oOoOo

 

Ein energisches Klopfen unterbricht Master Rufus mitten im Satz, dann wird auch schon die Tür aufgerissen.

»Ich habe genug davon, William. Seit vier Tagen wollen drei meiner Lehrlinge ihre Koffer nicht auspacken, weil sie davon ausgehen, dass sie von deinem neusten Makar als Gegengewicht benannt werden und sowieso zu dir umsiedeln werden. Er soll endlich eine Entscheidung treffen, damit ich in Ruhe mit meinen Lehrlingen arbeiten kann.«

»Drei Lehrlinge!?«, keucht Tamara und versucht mit Aaron, der ebenso überrascht aussieht wie sie, zu erkennen, wer im schmalen Gang hinter der Tür bei Master Rockmaple steht. Call tut so, als hätte das alles nichts mit ihm zu tun. Er ist ein Vogelstrauß und sein Kopf steckt Kilometer tief in der Erde. Wenn er es sich nur lange genug vorstellt, dann-

»Callum wird seine Wahl treffen, wenn er bereit-«, beginnt Master Rufus, wird aber von seinem Kollegen rüde unterbrochen.

»Ist mir gleich, ob er bereit ist oder nicht! Je früher er diesen Wahnsinn kontrollieren lernt desto besser. Außerdem ist er nicht der einzige Schüler in dieser Institution. Makar hin Makar her.« Rockmaple drängt Master Rufus zur Seite und winkt in den schmalen Gang. »Rein da!«

Celia ist die erste, die den Raum betritt, in dem Master Rufus ihnen gerade einen langen Vortrag über die Gesetze, die für die Manipulation des Wetters gelten, gehalten hat. Sie wirft Call eine Kusshand zu. Jasper ist der nächste, dann kommt Alex.Tamara hebt eine Augenbraue und Aaron starrt krampfhaft auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß. Unbewusst suchen Calls Augen den Raum nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ab. Es gibt nur eine Tür und die wird von Rockmaple versperrt. Nach Fenstern braucht Call gar nicht erst zu suchen. Er sitzt in der Falle.

»Call, wärst du so gut?!«, bittet ihn Master Rufus mit einem Seufzen.

Mist, Mist, Mist!

Jaspers Mund ist zu einem überheblichen Grinsen verzogen. Alex lächelt wie immer freundlich und Celia strahlt Call so sehr an, dass es ihn fast blendet.

»Wir können es wirklich nicht einfach lassen?«, wimmert Call fast schon. »Ich bin sowas von noch nicht bereit.«

Master Rufus schüttelt den Kopf.

»Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen, Call. Du kannst deine Neigung zur Chaosmagie nicht einfach ignorieren und brach liegen lassen. Ein ungeschulter Makar ist wie eine Atombombe in der Hand eines Kleinkindes. Du musst deine Kräfte beherrschen lernen, sonst werden sie zu einer Gefahr. Eine Gefahr, die niemand bändigen kann und beinahe genauso viel Schaden anrichten könnte wie der Feind in Kriegszeiten. Wähl ein Gegengewicht, damit Master Rockmaple seine Lehrlinge in Ruhe unterrichten kann und wir damit anfangen können, deine Makar-Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bringen.«

Call hat schon befürchtet, dass Master Rufus das sagen würde. Er stößt einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

»Celia«, spricht Call das breit lächelnde Mädchen an, dass sich sofort zu Master Rockmaple und den beiden Jungen dreht, um mit belehrend gerecktem Zeigefinger zu erklären:

»Ich habe doch gesagt, dass er selbstverständlich mich, seine Freundin, als Gegengewicht wählen wird. Wen sonst!? Der ganze Aufwand wäre also gar nicht nötig gewesen.«

Im Augenwinkel kann Call sehen, wie Aaron und Celia einen Blick tauschen. Jetzt oder nie, denkt Call.

»Celia, hör zu, es tut mir leid, aber… aber...«

Celias Lächeln wird durch ein Stirnrunzeln ersetzt, als Call weiter redet, ohne zu wissen, wie er ihr schonend beibringen kann, was er schon seit dem ersten Kuss hätte sagen müssen.

»Ich mag dich. Du bist total nett, aber ich bin für diese ganze Feste Freundin-Fester Freund-Sache nicht so geeignet… das ist nicht so… also ich denke,… Es ist super mit dir befreundet zu sein. Als Freund.«

Sie sieht ihn mit großen runden Augen an.

»Was soll das heißen, Callum?«

»Naja, es ist wohl besser, wenn ich jemand anderen als Gegengewicht wähle.«

»Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich dachte, wir-«

»Er will nicht mit dir zusammen sein, Celia, raff es endlich! Er versucht dir mit seinem Gestammel zu sagen, dass du die einzige bist, die Glocken läuten hört, wenn du ihm einen Kuss und dein Anwesenheit aufzwingst«, erklärt Jasper ungeduldig.

»Das ist nicht wahr!« Celia sieht Call hilfesuchend an. Havoc winselt kläglich und stupst Calls Hand mit der Schnauze an. Call bringt es nicht übers Herz zu antworten. Sein Schweigen scheint allerdings als Antwort alle Mal zu reichen. Celias Wangen werden rot, ihre Augen beginnen feucht zu glänzen, dann stürmt sie blindlinks aus dem Raum.

»Ach, du großer Gott!«, stößt Master Rockmaple aus und rollt die Augen, während sich Master Rufus offenbar ein Grinsen verkneift. »Immerhin bleiben jetzt nur noch zwei Kandidaten übrig. Das dürfte die Sache vereinfachen.«

Call schluckt hart. Er kann die erwartungsvollen Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich spüren. Nur Jasper lehnt entspannt gegen ein Pult und betrachtet gelangweilt seine Fingernägel. Call sieht zu Aaron. Er denkt daran, was Aaron gesagt hat und erinnert sich so gut an Alex‘ Worte in der Höhle der Abgänger, dass ihm wieder eiskalt wird.

Nein, sie wären sicher keine Freunde, wüsste Alex, wessen Seele sich in Calls Körper befindet und egal, wie sehr Call sich in der letzten Nacht, in der er wach gelegen hat, glauben machen wollte, dass es keine Rolle spielt, weil Alex nie davon erfahren wird, kann er es nicht riskieren.

Als Call den Blick in dem Bewusstsein hebt, trifft er auf Jaspers.

»Der letzte Mensch auf Erden, hum?!«, spöttelt Jasper und wackelt herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen. »Komm schon, Callum, sag ihnen, wen du als Gegengewicht wählst.« 

Call presst die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Es verursacht ihm beinahe schon körperliche Schmerzen, so sehr widersterbt es Call. Havoc muss es spüren, denn er sträubt das Nackenfell und tritt mit einem warnenden Knurren schützend vor Call. Doch bevor Call etwas sagen kann, springt Tamara auf, stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und funkelt wütend in die Runde.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das Ganze hier soll, aber ich dachte es wäre klar, dass ich das Gegengewicht für euch beide bin, Call!? Ihr wart einverstanden.«

»Hast du den Kindern, denn gar nichts beigebracht, William?«, fragt Master Rockmaple und wendet sich an Tamara. »Sie müssen sich schon für einen der beiden entscheiden. Sie können nicht Gegengewicht für zwei Makari sein.«

Tamara blickt von Call zu Aaron und dann zu Master Rufus. Sie nicken bestimmt, was Tamara zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken lässt. Call kann für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehen, dass Tamara dämmert, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen muss. Sie blickt hilfesuchend zu Aaron, dann zu Call.

»Ich kann mich doch nicht zwischen euch entscheiden. Ihr seid beide meine besten Freunde.«

Call schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. Er zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln und öffnet die Augen wieder.

»Dann entscheide ich für dich, Tamara. Ich wähle Jasper als Gegengewicht.«

Alle Augenpaare bis auf die von Jasper sind überrascht auf Call gerichtet. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Jasper und er nicht viel für einander übrig haben.

Jasper irgnoriert die Blicke, dreht sich mit einem breiten künstlichen Lächeln zu Master Rufus.

»Nun, Master Rufus, da ich jetzt nun doch ihr Lehrling geworden bin, wo soll ich mein Gepäck hinbringen lassen?«

‚In die Hölle, wo du hingehörst‘, würde Call am liebsten sagen, doch dann wird ihm mit einem Schlag überdeutlich klar, was er mit seiner Wahl angerichtet hat. Jasper wird jetzt bei ihnen einziehen. Sie werden absofort rund um die Uhr zusammen sein.

Shit!

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Als Leser der englischen Ausgaben wird Calls Wolf für mich immer ‚Havoc‘ heißen und nicht ‚Mordo‘ (Mordo, tz, Mordo, wtf & *kopf schüttl*)


End file.
